1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fireplace accessories and relates more particularly to fireplace grates for supporting fireplace fuels in a spaced relationship with the floor of a fireplace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fireplace grates include a rigid framework including a ribbed upper surface and legs for support the upper surface in a generally horizontal disposition with respect to the underlying fireplace floor. Due to their size, conventional grates are known to present problems relating to the warehousing or storage of large quantities of the grates. Fireplace grates can be manufactured with removable legs to thereby reduce the grate height for storage purposes and thereby relieve, to some extent, the storage-related problems attending the grates. The removable legs, however, are separate components which require special consideration when packing the grates for shipment and which require attachment to the remainder of the grate prior to use.
Other fireplace grates have hollow legs which permit the legs of one fireplace grate to nest in the hollow portion of the legs of another fireplace grate. However, it has been found that an unacceptably high scrap rate occurs in the manufacture of such hollow-legged fireplace grates.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved fireplace grate manufacturable as a single unit and which facilitates storage of a large quantity of similar grates in a relatively small amount of space.